


ein zufällige treffen

by youtiao (ehemond)



Series: wir alle brauchen ein bisschen fantasie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehemond/pseuds/youtiao
Summary: Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, dass eine fehlende Stück Hausaufgaben so viel ändern konnte.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: wir alle brauchen ein bisschen fantasie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624474
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	ein zufällige treffen

**Author's Note:**

> Zuerst ist eine Warnung: Deutsch ist nicht meine Muttersprache, aber jetzt will ich Deutsch lernen, also hier haben meine ersten Versuche. Falls jemand liest diese Sammlung und werde mir helfen, werde ich gerne ihr Angebot akzeptieren.

Hermine eilte durch die Halle, der einzige Gedanke in ihrem Kopf war ob sie die nächste Klasse pünktlich zu schaffen konnte. Es war nicht wirklich ihre Schuld, dass sie so spät war, sondern bestimmt die Schuld von Harry und Ron.

Die Jungen wollte mit ihren Hausaufgaben kontrollieren, dann musste Hermine mit McGonagall über ein neues Projekt reden und danach konnte sie endlich frühstücken. Hermine hatte kaum ein Stück Brot als Ron meinte, dass er ihren Hausaufgaben gegeben hat zur anderen Jungen und jetzt wusste er nicht wo sie waren.

Er bot an, dass er die Hausaufgaben finden würde, aber Hermine fauchte, es machte schon genug Leid, und Hermine würde sie finden. 

Jetzt bereute Hermine ihr Eigensinn, weil sie zu spät zur Klasse kam, und ihre Hausaufgaben waren auch nicht dabei.

Hermine ging völlig in ihrem Gedanken auf, dass sie nicht vor ihr konzentrierte, und lief sie in das nichts ahnende Mädchen in ihrem Weg.

„Ack!“ 

Die Blonde, auf die Hermine zufällig fiel, stolperte einfach, aber Hermine schaffte nichts dergleichen, und sie fiel ohne Anmut zu dem Fußboden in einem reizlosen Haufen.

„Oh,“ die Blonde murmelte, „Ich habe dich nicht gesehen.“ Sie bot ihre Hand an, um Hermine zu helfen. 

Hermine nahm dankbar ihre Hand an, „Tut mir so leid! Ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt!“ Hermine errötete, ihr Gesicht ganz warm. Sie blickte nach oben, um ihr Opfer zu sehen, und ihre Schamröte verstärkte sich nur. Es war Fleur Delacour! Der Champion von Beauxbatons! Als ob ihr Tag könnte nicht schlechter sein!

Fleur lachte leicht, „Schon gut, du meintest es nicht böse, oder?“ Sie grinste.

„Nein, nein, ich habe bestimmt nichts gegen dich!“

„Ah, dann haben wir keinen Streit zwischen uns.“

„Fantastisch.“ Ein erleichtertes Lächeln erschien, aber es verschwand schnell als Hermine sich erinnerte, dass sie immer noch spät zu ihrer Klasse war. „Scheiße!“ Rief Hermine, „Snape wird mich töten! Oder schlechter, er wird meinem Haus Punkten abziehen!“ Hermine verzweifelte.

„Hm,“ Fleur feixte, ein verschlage Aussehen erschien „Oder, wir können sagen, dass du mir geholfen hast, weil ich eine fremde Schülerin bin, und den Weg nicht kenne. Ich glaube, die Hogwarts-Schülerinnen sollen uns helfen, oui?“

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, „Fleur du Genie, danke!“ Sie umarmte Fleur erkenntlich, „Wie kann ich dir das zurückzahlen?“

Fleur schüttelte den Gefallen ab, „Nein, nein, du musst mir nichts erwidern, nicht für etwas so kleines.“

Hermine blickte finster drein, „Aber, ich habe dich fast angefallen, und dann hilfst du mir so lieb, und vielleicht denkst du ich muss dich nicht erwidern, aber ich will es, okay?“

„Also gut,“ Fleur neigte ihren Kopf in Niederlage, „Dann werde ich fragen, ob du später mit mir in der Bibliothek lernen willst? Ich hörte, dass du die „Hellste Hexe ihres Alters“ genannt würdest? Deine Einsicht werde bestimmt hilfreich.“

„Es ist ein Date,“ Hermine stimmte zu.


End file.
